Gara-gara Tugas
by 02NiyuchaLeticia
Summary: MinYoon fic/Yoongi sudah berusaha untuk menjadi yang pertama untuk mencoba hasil kerja keras kelompok Jimin. Namun sayang, usahanya malah menjadi sia-sia. Dia bahkan tidak mendapat hasilnya sama sekali./"Kadang disitu saya merasa sedih." Gumamnya/Warning:AU, bahasa gahol, gaje, typo(s), sho-ai, happy ending d.l.l/Sequel "Hanya Tiga Hari"/Oneshot/R&R please


Leticia: Nah, Leticia lagi buntu ide buat ngelanjutin fic "MSL" (My Sadistic Love). Jadi Leticia putusin buat bikin fic oneshot sequel dari "Hanya Tiga Hari" sebagai permintaan maaf Leticia. Happy ending kok~ errr.. ada humor sedikit sii walau rada garing. xD

Leira: Jadi maksudmu genre Hurt/Comfort hanya sebagai pengalih Bakauthor? *ngasah golok

Leticia: E-eh?! Beb-begitulah eh tapi nggak juga sih ahahaa aha... *Lari

Leira: kembali kesini kau! *ngejar

Leticia: Gyaaaahhhh! Kamisama! Onegaishimasu yooooo! X'3

Ruu: Ok, semuanya selamat membaca!

.

.

.

**Warning: AU, gaje, typo(s), sho-ai, humor (garing), bahasa gahol, d.l.l**

**Based on true story Leticia sendiri, walau hanya 70% .**

**Ada OC Leticia juga disini.**

**Bangtan Boys © BigHit Ent.**

**Gara-gara Tugas © 02NiyuchaLeticia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah ditemani dengan semilir angin yang menerpa pohon-pohon hingga menimbulkan suara gemersik daun yang menenangkan tak lupa burung-burung kecil yang ikut menyenandungkan kicauan di pagi hari menambah semangat seorang pemuda berparas tampan yang sedang mengkayuh sepedah miliknya. Park Jimin. Ya, pemuda itu yang kini telah berhasil meluluhkan hati sekeras batu es milik Min Yoongi yang kini sudah menjabat sebagai kekasihnya seminggu yang lalu setelah insiden taruhan itu.

Tepat dibelakang Jimin. Kekasihnya, Yoongi yang sedang dibonceng dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup dan kepala yang ia senderkan pada punggung Jimin. Perasaan yang dirasakan Yoongi kali ini benar-benar nyaman, tenang dan penuh dengan kedamaian.

Mereka berdua memakai seragam sekolah dan Jimin terus mengkayuh sepedahnya dengan arah dan tujuan sekolah mereka yaitu SMAN 1 BANGTAN atau biasa dikenal dengan singkatan SEBANGSAT. Jujur, author kalian sendiri merinding juga mendengar kata singkatan untuk sekolah mereka.

Swuuusssh!

Yoongi tiba-tiba membuka paksa kedua matanya dan mengeratkan cengkramannya pada seragam sekolah Jimin saat merasakan sepedah yang ia tumpaki bersama Jimin melaju dengan sangat cepat hingga membuatnya sedikit oleng nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan.

"OI, BEGO LU! JANGAN KEBUT-KEBUT WOY!" Sewot Yoongi dan secara reflek tangan yang tadinya mencengkram seragam Jimin beralih menjadi memeluknya.

Jimin terkekeh pelan karena keberhasilan rencananya untuk membuat Yoongi memeluk erat dirinya. Biasalah, cari-cari kesempatan.

Hingga tak membutuhkan waktu lama kini mereka telah memasuki arena parkir milik sekolah dan memakirkan sepedahnya di salah satu tempat yang masih belum terisi. Jimin segera menggenggam tangan Yoongi untuk mengajaknya masuk kedalam.

PLAAAAKKK!

Namun naas, ajakannya kali ini benar-benar mendapatkan sambutan tangan dari sang kekasih tercinta.

"WADAAAWWWW!"

"BESOK-BESOK GAK USAH BERANGKAT BARENG GUA LAGI!"

Yoongi berjalan sembari menghentak-hentakan kakinya hingga menjauh meninggalkan Jimin yang masih mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitannya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah tampannya menambah kesan dramatis yang malah terlihat berlebihan dimata orang lain.

* * *

Dalam ruang kelas mereka, yaitu kelas X MIPA 2. Jimin terus-menerus membujuk Yoongi agar mau memaafkannya. Sedangkan yang dibujuk malah memasang tampang datar sambil menopang dagu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Yoongi, lo marah ya sama gua?" Jimin memasang tampang memelas dibuat-buat yang bagaimanapun juga terlihat fail apalagi dengan terdapatnya cap tangan Yoongi yang dengan setia menempel di pipi kirinya yang putih pucat.

"..." Yoongi hanya diam memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan menatap jengkel pada segala benda yang berhasil ditangkap oleh matanya.

"Gua minta maaf dahh.. gua cuma mau lo meluk gua doang 'kok." Ujar Jimin dengan blak-blakannya. Yoongi tersipu mengingat dirinya memeluk Jimin dengan erat sekali saat perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan, dia menyerah. Memang sulit sekali baginya untuk tidak memaafkan Jimin dan perlahan menghadapkan wajahnya pada pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meraih wajah Jimin untuk mendekat.

Jimin dibuat heran dengan tingkah Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menghadapkan wajahnya. Namun keheranannya tersebut berganti dengan rasa kaget saat Yoongi menarik wajahnya dan menciumnya tepat dibibir. Sekali lagi, tepat dibibir wahai sodara-sodara beda ibu beda bapak!

'Gue di Surga...' Batin Jimin dengan rasa ribuan kupu-kupu yang terasa menggelitik di perutnya dan mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga

Yoongi melepas ciumannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dari Jimin. "Oke, fine! Gua maafin elo.. sekarang pergi dari hadapan gua!" Usirnya dengan sedikit bentakkan.

Jimin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil, tingkah Yoongi yang menurutnya manis selalu berhasil membuatnya bahagia bisa memilikinya.

"Kenapa liat-liat mulu?!" Ucap Yoongi dengan ketus saat berhasil menangkap basah Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menatapnya.

Jimin menampakan cengirannya lalu berkata dengan wajah menggoda, "Karena aku sayang kamu~"

PLAK! PLAK!

Double slap berhasil dilayangkan oleh Yoongi hingga membuat semua teman sekelas mereka diam membisu menatap sepasang kekasih yang bersiap mengadakan pertempuran sengit lagi. Oh, kecuali Taehyung bocah alien yang sedang duduk ganteng di bangkunya sembari melakukan ritual yang biasa ia lakukan setiap pagi. Ngupil!

Belum sempat Yoongi akan melayangkan tinjunya lagi bell masuk kelas sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring membuat semuanya segera tergerak kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing termasuk Jimin. Dan Yoongi hanya berdecih sebal karenanya.

Lima menit kemudian seorang guru mata pelajaran prakarya yang bernama Kim Seokjin yang akrab dipanggil Bapak Jin oleh semua muridnya (Gak enak banget sumpah) memasuki ruang kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak yang Bapak benci(?) dan tato yang bagus Park Jimin." Ujarnya ramah menyapa murid-muridnya serta menunjuk wajah Jimin dengan pulpen yang di genggamnya. Jimin cemberut mendengar itu.

"Selamat pagi Bapak Jin!" Koor semua murid membalas sapaan guru tampan di hadapannya kecuali Jimin yang masih pundung.

"Oke, sekarang Bapak akan memberi kalian tugas kelompok untuk membuat sebuah produk makanan yang dibuat menggunakan hasil olahan dari tumbuh-tumbuhan yang berhubungan dengan bab budidaya. Entah itu sayuran atau buah-buahan terserah kalian yang penting produk kalian bisa dimakan." Jelas Seokjin.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak yang mengangkat tangannya ingin bertanya. "Pak Jin! Satu kelompok ada berapa orang dan kelompoknya milih sendiri atau di acak?"

Seokjin mengangguk lalu mulai menjelaskannya kembali, "Satu kelompok berisikan tiga orang dan dalam kelompok tersebut Bapak yang menentukan."

Semua murid jadi heboh karena tidak dapat memilih teman satu kelompok yang mereka inginkan.

"Baik semuanya diam! Bapak akan memulai pembagian kelompoknya." Seokjin berhasil membuat suasana tenang kembali.

'Gua harap, gua bisa sekelompok bareng Jimin.' Batin Yoongi sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Jimin.

"Kelompok satu, Leira Albertine Blanchebur?" Seokjin agak kesulitan menyebut nama lengkap anak ini.

"Blanchefleur Pak, bukan Blanchebur." Ralat sang empunya nama tidak terima namanya di ubah jadi tidak jelas.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau lah. Lalu Park Jimin dan satu lagi..."

Yoongi harap-harap cemas. 'Semoga gue..' Batinnya kembali berbicara.

"...Kim Taehyung."

Bruk!

Yoongi menghantamkan kepalanya pada meja.

"Eh, ayam copot eh terbang!" Latah Jimin kaget dan menatap Yoongi aneh.

"Dan kelompok dua, Min Yoongi, Ruu Soragami, dan Jeon Jungkook. Selanjutnya... bla.. bla.."

Yoongi tidak lagi mendengarkan ocehan guru itu setelah mengetahui kelompoknya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Jimin yang telah pindah tempat duduk bersama kelompoknya. Entah kenapa dirinya jadi merasa sedih.

Puk!

Yoongi mengadahkan kepalanya saat merasa ada orang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Heee sayang banget yee, baru seminggu jadian udah di pisahin aja." Ucap orang itu dengan nada bercanda.

Yoongi menatapnya kesal, "Jungkook, Apaan sih lo!" Yoongi menepis tangan orang yang ternyata bernama Jungkook itu dengan kasar.

"Wo wo wo, kalem bos.. gua cuma becanda." Sergahnya sembari menempati tempat duduk di hadapan Yoongi yang sudah kosong lalu matanya bergerak keseluruh ruangan memperhatikan teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Kalo lo nyari si Ruu, dia gak berangkat."

"Lha kenapa tuh anak? biasanya rajin."

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu menahu urusan gadis aneh di kelasnya itu.

Seokjin telah selesai membagi masing-masing kelompok, "semuanya sudah kebagian kelompok kan? Nah ada beberapa hal lagi yang perlu Bapak sampaikan."

Semua pandangan murid terfokus kembali pada Seokjin.

"Kalian juga akan presentasi hasil kerja kelompok didepan kelas menggunakan power point dan HARUS menjual produk kalian saat itu juga. Besok kelompok satu dulu yang presentasi lalu mingu depannya kelompok dua dan begitu seterusnya . Mengerti?" Jelasnya panjang kali lebar.

"Iya Pak!" Koor semua murid.

"Bagus, Bapak akan keluar. Gunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk mendiskusikan produk apa yang ingin kalian buat. Sampai jumpa." Dan dengan santai Seokjin keluar meninggalkan kelas yang mulai ribut kembali.

Ya, beginilah kehidupan kurtilas.. guru masuk, memberi tugas, lalu pergi entah kemana.

"Jadi, kita mau buat apaan?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Oh?" Yoongi yang kaget tiba-tiba ada sesorang yang bertanya langsung menghadapkan pandangannya ke arah Jungkook kembali yang tadinya sempat diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Jimin yang sedang serius mendiskusikan tugas itu berhubung dia mendapat bagian yang pertama maju nanti.

"Jangan cuma jawab eh oh doang! Konsen dong! Konsen!" Bentak Jungkook mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya pada kertas catatan dengan kesal.

Yoongi mengusap kasar wajahnya, "Elah! Rese' lo! Gua lagi gak bisa konsen sekarang, lain kali aja dah di bahasnya!"

Jungkook ngedumel pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang kembali melamun entah memikirkan apa.

Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah dan Yoongi berencana untuk mengajak Jimin pulang bersama. Yoongi sudah sangat yakin bahwa Jimin pasti akan menerimanya dengan segera menghampiri meja Jimin yang bersebelahan dengannya.

Jimin yang sedang memasukan peralatan sekolahnya kedalam tas mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan kehadiran Yoongi.

"Kenapa say?" Tanya Jimin menghentikan sebentar aktivitasnya.

"Gua minta, anterin gua pulang sekarang!" Perintah Yoongi sudah seperti raja.

"Maaf ya, gua gak bisa kalo sekarang."

Makjleb!

"lha? Kenapa?" Yoongi memasang wajah sedih.

Jimin tersenyum lembut, "Karena aku sayang kamu~ "

Braakk!

Yoongi menghempaskan kepalan tangannya pada meja Jimin dan menatapnya tajam, "Sekali lagi lo ngejayus gua kasih piring cantik." Ancamnya yang sukses membuat Jimin bungkam seribu bahasa.

"O-oke! Gua mau ngerjain tugas kelompok sekarang." Jimin gelagapan.

"Woy, Jimin kamhiirrr! Lelet amat sih lo! Niat kerja kelompok gak sih?!" Kepala Taehyung tiba-tiba nongol dari pintu kelas.

"Nah tuh, gua udah di panggil. Lain kali aja ya." Jimin bangkit dan mengecup pelan dahi Yoongi lalu pergi keluar kelas menuju Taehyung dan Leira yang sudah karatan menunggu Jimin.

Yoongi jongkok dengan muka melas dan jarinya menggambar sesuatu dilantai,

"Tugas keparat!"

* * *

Di sebuah rumah yang megah- tidak lebih tepatnya sebuah mansion yang megah. Jimin dan kawan-kawannya sedang asik mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan oleh guru prakarya tadi.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari arah dapur.

"Nah tugas kita udah kebagi semua kan? Sekarang kita mulai tugasnya!" Ucap seorang gadis yang blasteran Prancis dan Korea dengan mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi. Leira, atau akrab dipanggil Lei oleh teman-temannya. Gadis cantik yang selalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda dengan hiasan bunga putih itu kadang tidak terlihat manis seperti yang kita lihat.

Taehyung dan Jimin meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa, 'Sialan, jiwa psikopatnya kentara banget..' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa cuma diem disitu? Kerja! Kerja!" Bentak Leira sembari memotong kentang dengan membabi buta tanpa rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun.

Mendengar itu mereka segera kembali melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Taehyung membawa kamera untuk mengambil gambar bahan makanan dan proses pembuatan sedangkan Jimin mencatat bahan yang dipakai, cara pembuatan, modal, jumlah produk, keuntungan dan sebagainya

"Pssst! Jimin gua rasa Yoongi marah lagi sama lo." Bisik Taehyung pada Jimin di sela-sela sesi memotretnya.

Jimin melirik sebentar lalu menghela nafas, "Besok dia juga bakal baikan lagi 'kok."

* * *

Pagi hari sudah tiba namun ada yang berbeda kali ini. Min Yoongi yang biasanya berangkat bersama Jimin sekarang hanya duduk sendirian di ruang kelas dengan wajah masam. Jimin belum berangkat karena dia harus membantu teman sekelompoknya untuk membawa hasil tugas mereka untuk di persentasikan sekarang.

Tak berapa lama Jimin, Taehyung, dan Leira memasuki ruang kelas dengan nampan berisi produk mereka yang telah rapih dibungkus dan diberi label.

Yoongi terpesona dengan hasil tugas kelompok Jimin yang lumayan menggunggah selera. Ah, kebetulan sekali tadi Yoongi tidak sempat sarapan.

Jimin membawa nampan miliknya dan menaruh di mejanya.

"Sore say!" sapanya ramah pada Yoongi.

"Malem." Balas Yoongi datar.

"Pacar lo ini mau presentasi 'kok kusut gitu mukanya."

"Ck, bukan urusan lo nyet! Pokoknya nanti gua mau beli produk lo itu, berapa duit tuh?" ucap Yoongi ketus sembari menunjuk nampan Jimin.

"Oh,yaa sip lah. Nama produk gua 'Vegetable Mite' harganya cuma lima ribu kok." Jelas Jimin.

"Gua beli sekarang aja dah, ya?" Yoongi dengan semangat bersiap untuk mengeluarkan uangnya.

"Eit, jangan dulu.. tunggu abis gua selesai presentasi ya.."

Belum sempat Yoongi ingin berbicara lebih banyak, bell sekolah yang nyaring sudah terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian guru prakarya mereka datang.

Seokjin, memasuki ruangan dengan membawa tas kecil berisi proyektor atau anak-anak sering menyebutnya infocus beserta layar putihnya. Setelah itu ia menyuruh anak-anak untuk membantunya memasang layar dan menyambungkan infocus pada laptopnya.

"Nah, kelompok satu cepat maju kedepan." Ujar Seokjin.

Jimin beserta kelompoknya maju kedepan dan menyerahkan flashdisk berisi data Powerpoint yang akan mereka presentasikan pada Seokjin.

* * *

-Skip saja bagian presentasi itu.

* * *

Mereka telah selesai melakukan tugasnya dan Seokjin lalu menyuruh anak-anak muridnya untuk membantu membereskan infocus beserta layarnya setelah itu pergi keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Anak-anak segera berkumpul ke depan mengelilingi Jimin, Taehyung, dan Leira untuk membeli produk mereka. Termasuk Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Yoongi berjalan ke arah Jimin untuk ikut membeli.

"Jimin gua satu ce-"

"Woy, Jimin gua banyakin caosnya cepet!"

Ucapan Yoongi terpotong oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja datang.

Jimin terlihat kerepotan membuat Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya untuk memaksa Jimin melayaninya dengan cepat.

Setelah anak itu mendapat jatahnya, Yoongi kembali meminta. "Eh, Jimin gua doloo!"

Teriakan Yoongi tidak di gubris saat Jimin membantu Taehyung untuk melayani pelanggan yang lain membuat Yoongi meremas uang lima ribu di genggamannya kesal.

Sudah susah-susah Yoongi, mengantri yang di perhatikan hanya pelanggan yang baru datang. "Kadang disitu saya merasa sedih." Gumamnya.

Yoongi melirik sedikit ke arah produk yang di jual Jimin. 'Tinggal sedikit...' batinnya.

"Jimin..." Panggilnya dengan lemah.

Lalu karena memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi bagi Yoongi, menyerah adalah jalan satu-satunya. Yoongi segera duduk kembali ke tempatnya dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Air mata mulai menggenang sedikit di pelupuk matanya.

'Padahal gua dari tadi udah mesen duluan malah gak di layanin.' Batinnya. Air mata mulai meluncur sedikit lalu dengan cepat dia mengusapnya tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu kalau ia menangis hanya karena hal sepele.

Tapi ada perasaan lain di hatinya yang memuatnya ingin menangis, mungkin perasaan kecewa? Marah? Yang jelas itu membuatnya sedih.

Jungkook yang melihat ada perubahan mood dari Yoongi dengan segera menghampirinya.

"Yoongi, mau nggak? Nih barengan yuk." Ajak Jungkook.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap apa yang Jungkook sodorkan lalu tersenyum miris, "gak, makasih." Setelah itu kembali menidurkan kepalanya. 'Gua gak mau dikasih. Gua cuma mau beli langsung dari Jimin' Batinnya lirih.

"Beneran? Ini enak lho.." Bujuk Jungkook kembali.

Yoongi hanya diam, air mata mulai nyaris keluar kembali namun dia berhasil menahannya. Kalau ia berhasil meneteskannya pasti Jungkook akan mengejeknya karena menangis.

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya pada kepala Yoongi yang masih tiduran di meja.

"Yoongi, gimana makananya?"

Oh, Yoongi mengenali suara itu yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya, Jimin.

Tetap dengan posisinya ia hanya berkata,

"Gak kebagiaan.."Yoongi berusaha untuk bersikap ketus namun yang keluar malah nada merengek. Jimin tertawa kecil mendengar itu lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yoongi.

"Tau tuh, padahal tadi gua udah nawarin." Ucap Jungkook pada Jimin.

Mendengar itu dengan cepat Jimin kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi, "Eh, maaf ya say.. maaf banget! Nanti gua buatin lagi yang spesial deh cuma buat lo."

Yoongi hanya mendengus dan terisak pelan.

Jimin kaget, ini kali pertamanya ia melihat Yoongi menangis. Ia dengan segera memeluknya.

"Yoongi, plis maafin gua.. ya?" Jimin memohon sambil mengelus puncak kepala Yoongi dengan sayang untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

"Gua sebel! Gua benci sama lo!" Di sela-sela isak tangisnya Yoongi terus menumpahkan rasa kekesalannya pada Jimin.

Teman sekelas mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menonton drama percintaan yang akan dimainkan oleh Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Iya gua tau, maaf.."

"Lo gak tau gua udah semangat banget pingin nyobain produk lo sampe rela gak sarapan!" Yoongi semakin menangis meraung-raung.

"Yoongi..." Panggil Jimin dengan lirih.

"Lo gak ngerti gua udah nunggu buat dapet nyobain produk lo yang pertama."

"..."

"Lo juga gak ngerti perasaan gua gimana, dimana semangat gue udah tinggi-tingginya terus lo jatuhin gitu aja."

"..."

"Gue, g-gue bener-bener kecewa sama lo!"

Di sisi lain, anak-anak sekelas yang menonton drama dadakan itu sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata. Bahkan ada beberapa yang mengutuk pemeran seme dalam drama tersebut.

"Yoongi, gimana caranya buat lo bisa maafin gua sekarang?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "G-gua udah gak tahan lagi..." Lirihnya.

Sekelas menahan nafas sejenak, 'Apa si uke bakal minta cerai?' Batin mereka.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi mendorong Jimin untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan mengacungkan tiga jari kanannya di hadapan wajah Jimin sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Penontonton yang ada di sana terkejut, 'Njirr, langsung talak tiga!' Batin mereka kembali.

"G-gua udah gak tahan lagi sama lo, pokoknya sekarang..."

.

.

.

.

.

Semua yang ada di sana menangis histeris, apakah kisah cinta ini akan berakhir hanya karena tugas sekolah?

.

.

.

.

.

"... gua laper. Traktir gua bakso tiga porsi sekarang!" Perintah Yoongi memasang tampang garangnya kembali.

"HUWAAAT?" Koor anak-anak yang menonton drama itu, padahal mereka sudah menyediakan stok tisu lebih banyak lagi.

"Maksud lo kita bolos di kantin?" Tanya Jimin dengan heran.

"Ya! sekarang cepet laksanain perintah gua!"

"Ya! oke honey... apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu~" Tanpa babibu Jimin segera mencium bibir Yoongi singkat lalu menggendong Yoongi di pundaknya.

Kembali, akhirnya Yoongi menjelma menjadi karung beras.

"Ish! Kampret Jimin, gak usah gini juga kali!" Yoongi berontak.

"Katanya laper.. udah diem aja nanti gua jatuhin lho.." Ujar Jimin dengan nada menggoda sambil pergi meninggalkan teman-teman mereka yang cengo melihat drama absurd tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

**Bacotan Author**:

Muehehe, sebenernya Leticia nangis juga si waktu gak kebagian "vegetable mite" buatan kelompok sahabat deket Leticia. Pokoknya, kejadian itu sama persis kayak yang di alami Yoongi disini. x'D

Leticia lagi nyari ide tambahan buat MSL, jadi sabar ya..

Dan ada kabar gembira! Lukisan Leticia terjual dua di pameran! xDD *Cifok Reader satu-satu :*:*:* yah, walaupu komik buatan Leticia cuma dapet juara harapan 1.. "_ _)

Oke last!

.

.

.

Review Please~

.

.

#Sign Leticia


End file.
